


Long Day

by inkednina



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Suprise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkednina/pseuds/inkednina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and it is about to get even longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Abby was doing it again.

Abby has been staring at me more often since we've returned from the Cretaceous and by "more often" I mean not just when I have embarrassed myself in some way. I didn't know if that boded well or not.

Since we had been back she had been spending more and more time in the ADD room. She would come in after feeding the creatures and attending to her plants but she would always return to the ADD room and sit my desk to do her paper work. It became a regular routine in the two weeks we had been back. No one said anything about the change in procedure but they had all noticed. I definitely noticed.

I also noticed that she had been staring at me for a few minutes now and that was making me really nervous.

It was difficult to concentrate on anything whenever she was in the room but to know that I had her undivided attention, for any reason, was nerve wracking. I already had to scrap an entire code sequence today because I began to panic over what she might be staring at: Was my zipper down? Did I have egg on my face? Did my shirt have tea stains on the sleeve? A thousand thoughts raced through my brain but not one of them work related.

I shifted in my seat, slouching into it protectively. Out of the corner of my vision I caught her startled motion as she glanced quickly around. She must have just zoned out, that's all. I've caught myself doing it too, just remembering our little, 'adventure,' as Lester called it.

After a couple of seconds of Abby shuffling papers she stood up with a huff, "Connor?"

"Yes, Abby?" I said tilting my head in her direction without taking my eyes off of the screen.

"We are going home."

"What?" My eyes finally left the screen and my fingers slipped from the keys. I hadn't moved back into the flat because it hadn't been brought up since we had been back. I was still staying with Lester, minus Sid and Nancy. I glanced up to Lester's office and noticed for the first time that all of his lights were off. He left without me, again.

"Pack up. I'm taking you home."

"Thanks, Abby. You don't have to." Is that why she was waiting around today and staring for so long?

"Connor. Just pack up, yeah?"

"Okay." I shut down the computer I was working on and grabbed my laptop case. I switched the ADD to alert me of any changes and I popped my hat back on my head before I followed Abby out the swinging door.

Lester's flat wasn't to far from Abby so we took the same exit off of the highway and headed in a general northwesterly direction. When she normally would have turned she just kept right on going towards her house.

"Ah, Abbs?"

"Connor, what do you want for dinner?" Oh. OK. Right.

"I could do with some Thai... or well, I'm always up for Pizza."

"Thai it is," but instead of stopping at the usual Thai place she stopped in front of her flat and got out. "Coming?"

So I scrambled out of the car and in the front door then stopped dead in my tracks.

***

Sarah, Danny, Becker, Duncan, Jack and a few of the lab techs and soldiers were all in the living room - so was my mum and she was talking to Lester.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled, well everyone but Lester.

I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. I stood stock-still and I must have looked stunned because Danny pipes up with, "I think he short circuited." I looked at Abby to see her smiling hugely and couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, I was shoved up the steps and being slapped on the back, hands shaken and kissed.

When I finally regained my speech and my manners I couldn't help be start gushing, "Thank you I didn't even imagine... Thank you. Thank you for coming." I must have said the word 'thank' to everyone ten times. By the time I got to my mum, Jack had already handed me a drink and one of the techs put a 'Birthday Boy' pin on my hat.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

"It' so good to see you. How did you plan all of this?"

"Oh, I didn't! Your lovely Abby did. She called me up and said that she wanted to do something special for you this year. She asked if I had any ideas of what you might like to do, that sort of thing. I told her that I would think about it and giver her a call. Ten minutes later she called to ask my opinion on this wonderful idea." I turned to find Abby carrying a few empty bottles of pop into the kitchen. "She's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is," I said as I gave my mom a hug and excused myself. I walked into the kitchen and caught her bent over the recycling bin. She turned as she heard the footsteps behind her and straightened. I walked right up to her and hugged her, "Thank you, Abby."

"Your welcome, Con. You deserve it." She squeezed me tight for a moment more before she let go then said, "Better get back out there for your guests. We made you a theme birthday cake and I want you to see it before Jack or one of the techs sneak a piece." She gave me a little shove and followed me out of the kitchen.

The rest of the evening was a pleasant blur. My cake was a hit - Abby and a few of the techs had created an anatomically correct brachiosaurus cake. My mum knew I worked for the government and she knew that I had a job that used my degree but she didn't know all of the specifics. So I'm sure she just assumed it was a cute dinosaur we were studying.

I got some great kit too! Danny and Becker got me a few weapons and promised to take me out training. The techs chipped in to get me a limited edition comic. I got an assortment of movies and gift certificates - It was brilliant and more than I could have hoped for.

As the last of the guests were leaving I realized that my mother must have traveled for a few hours to get here. So, after I said goodbye, I walked up the steps to offer to drive her back home tonight. I could take the train back in the morning. When I crested the steps the living area was empty so I wandered into the kitchen and found them sipping tea together. It gave me a warm feeling in my chest.

"Connor, honey, can you grab my overnight bag from the boot?" I looked to Abby who smiled and gave a slight nod.

"'Course, Ma. Keys?"

"In my coat. Thanks, Love."

I retrieved the keys from her pocket and when I stepped outside I didn't spot her car immediately so I clicked the button and a car halfway down the street lit up and 'bleeped.'

When I opened the boot I realized that she packed more than just an overnight bag. I slid the keys in my pocket and I hauled out her suitcase and a second smaller bag then closed the boot. As I made my way back up the street the door opened and Abby met me at the bottom of the stairs huddled inside my long discarded sweatshirt. I had been so overheated I lost most of my outer layers throughout the party.

She took the smaller bag from my hands and said, "let's bring these upstairs." I was really very grateful that she allowed my mum to spend the night in her flat so that she could be hear for my party. My mum was stacking the unused paper products in a bin that Abby kept them stored in. "I'll be down to help in a mo'," Abby said as she lead me upstairs.

"Me too." I smiled at my mum.

"Take your time lovies. Thanks for bringing an auld lady's things in from the cold."

"Ma, yer not auld! Yer' young and sprite-ly, ya?" Her laugh followed me up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs I realized that Abby had repainted and it looked lovely. "Wow, Abby, It looks fantastic."

"Shh!" Abby spun around. "I told your mum that we've just redone our guest room and would be honored if she were our first real guest."

"Ah... Alright?" I was very confused. I had planned on heading out as soon as I helped clean up and settled them in. I was brilliant and I couldn't help thinking that I was missing something. I felt like the new Doctor Who, 'I saw something. What did I see?' Then before my brain could catch up I blurted in a loud whisper, "Am I bunking with you then?" Abby smirked and I realized that it hadn't sounded the way it was meant! Horrified, I tried to correct my mistake. "I mean- Where is the other bedroom? Since we are 'flat mates' where do I sleep?" Suddenly a thought occurred to me, "Hang on!" I said that rather loudly and Abby winced. "Why did you tell her we were flat mates?"

"I didn't." She looked embarrassed and maybe a little... guilty?

"You didn't? Wha-?"

She took a big breath. "I told her your were my boyfriend."

"..." I made a couple vowel sounds before I shut my mouth.

"Don't be cross! Please!" She clenched her hands at her sides. "I had hoped that you might give me another chance now that I'm not being a complete prat." She stepped closer and I realized that I still had my mum's suit case in my hands so I gently dropped it to the floor. "I, um, I also got you a birthday present and its part of the reason that your mother is here..." Now she looked nervous, which made me nervous.

She pulled an envelope from her back pocket and held it out to me. Her fingers brushed against my own and I savored the soft skin briefly. I didn't open it. I dropped my hand to my side and looked her in the eyes, "Abby, you didn't have to do anything for me. Thank you for EVERYTHING you have already done... especially..."

I don't know what came over me. It must have been the combination of my wonderful evening, her smudged eyeliner and the high I was still riding from her little speech. I stepped closer and put an arm around her back to pull her flush against me. Her eyes widened and her arms came up, for a moment I thought she would push me away instead, she wrapped them around my shoulders, "Did you mean what you said about us?"

I looked her in the eyes. She nodded, "Connor I fell in love with you," she never broke eye contact.

"Then especially that." I dipped my head and brushed my lips against hers gently, I wanted to savor this. I liked it so much I did it again.

She ran her hand up my neck and into my hair and I grunted my approval then took her mouth much less gently and licked the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and pressed closer. After a moment of bliss she pulled back breathless, her lips swollen and her eyes bright. It made me want to kiss her again, but I always wanted to kiss her.

She sighed then she said, "We better help your mum."

I squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head and stepped back I needed to calm myself for a moment. She smiled and gestured to the envelope still in my hand, "Aren't you going to open it?" She looked so excited. I thought about teasing her but truthfully I was just as excited so I tore the envelope open and stared in stunned delight at the contents.

Two tickets and a photo.

Or more precisely - two tickets to Kefalonia, Greece and a photo of Abby in a bikini.

"Your Mum is gonna watch the 'children' while we're gone. We leave tomorrow afternoon and you still need to pack. I could only get Becker and Danny to more your stuff today so right now it's all in boxes in our room."

"God, I love you." I could barely wrap my brain around it. I was back in the flat. I was going to the beach with Abby tomorrow! Abby... in a bikini on said beach. It was an embarrassment of riches.

"Love you too, Conn. Now lets clean up so we can go to bed."

I smiled. I know it was a goofy smile. Bed with Abby that was better than the beach.

Abby started down the stairs and then turned. "If we hurry we can let Rex, Sid & Nancy out to meet your mom and play for a bit. They'll be happy your home." She smiled and then continues down the stairs.

My "family" was all here.

Then I winced. Oh dear god... What had my mum signed up for?


End file.
